


Her.

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Crack, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Flirting, Genderbending, Genderswap, Hux Has No Chill, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Online Dating, Rule 63, Sexting, Texting, evil space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: When Hux’s lesbian dating site, Her, decided to randomly match her with the beautifully mysterious girl who she’s been purposefully ignoring, she’s flustered. She’s gonna get to the bottom of this. (English translation of "Elle")





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Elle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063158) by [Kylux_TRASH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH). 



 

Kylo Ren .  22 . Bisexual  
6'2"| Female|  
Hux . 26 . Lesbian  
5'11"| Female |

###  **←**   Kylo Ren

 

Hello. My name is Hux.

 

I’d like to apologize because, I never matched with you.

I don’t know why this app said I did.

Maybe its fate?

Not possible.

U dont believe n fate?

No of course not.

Well, obviously this app wanted us 2 b together!

This is an app. It has no feelings.

 

:(

Y r u so grumpy?

</3

Oh good lord.

Listen, “Kylo” I never meant to match with you.

The app made a mistake, just block me and move on.

Hahah, sure blame it on the app.

What are you trying to say?

U kno, if ur so irritated by me, like u say u r, y not just block me urself?

Theres no need 4 u 2 answer tht, i already kno the answer

Really?

Enlighten me!

Ive been matching wit u 4 months

Uve had 2 see my face on ur phone constantly.. It mustve been annoying.

Yet u didnt block me.

Y?

U think im pretty?

:D

Oh jeez.

Of course the person who I’ve been wrongly matched with types like a 12 year old.

Is narcissistic.

And goes by some sort of stripper name.

</3

:D

:/

Please just block me.

No.

Why not?!

Dnt want 2

God, could you be any more obnoxious?

Its 2 bad tht ur an asshole.

Ive always thought u were beautiful

What?

Ya, i thought ur beautiful

Ur hair, freckles

u look so soft.

I. Am. Not. Soft.

Idk.

U look like it.

Ur skin looks soft

So does ur perky breast.

Id bet they bounce beautifully if u were riding my dildo.

U like dildos?

This conversation couldn’t be straying farther from the topic at hand.

relax carrot top

u like it

:)

You don’t know me!

no, but i kno tht u probably have ur hands in ur pants rn

Slowly rubbing circles around ur clit

Biting those soft lips of yours

Trying not to cum cuz u wanna hear what i have 2 say

Arent u?

 

Ur silence speaks volumes

Its ok

Im touching myself 2

:p

Well not my pussy

Not yet @ least

Rn im groping my boobs

My boobs arnt as perky as urs

But boy r they huge

I love it when ppl suck on my nipples

R u being a good gurl?

nd rubbing ur wet pussy?

R u?

Yes.

>:)

Me 2.

M so wet 4 u.

I wish i was there rn.

Id suck on ur pussy and lick everywhere but ur clit

Purposefully avoiding it.

Rubbing my tongue against ur gspot

I bet you moan like a whore

With a sassy tongue like urs?

I would.

I’d moan for you so hard.

Beg you to touch my clit.

:D

Only if ur a good gurl.

I’d be good for you.

Oh god.

I’m so close.

Shit.

Irheffv

?

Dropped ma phone

^.^

i wnt u 2 cum nd moan so loudly tht ur neigboors hear.

Ah fuck.

 

 

Uve been silent.

U cam didnt u?

Bet it was good??

:)))))

Don’t be ridiculous.

:(

It was great!

:DDD

Oh boi!

Nd 2 think we couldve done this sooner if ud only “cum” 2 ur sense and just match me back!

Okay, wow, I see what you did there.

You’re right.

I should’ve.

Were does tht leave us now?

Ugh.

Kylo, would you like to go out with me?

B-)

Thougt ud never ask.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Message me on my [tumblr (Oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)


End file.
